User talk:F0RG1V3
I recognized some bands like Attack! Attack! and The Devil Wears Prada. Both represent utterly terrible genre's. <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 04:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : D: —Forget 04:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::My taste of music is very, very selective, and I have a very narrow-minded approach towards most music produced in the States. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 04:50, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I listen to hip-hop, trance, jazz, metal, rock, zzz, classical, but there's still a very selective thingy about it. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 04:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::: Ahhh I see, I can understand why Religious Hardcore sounds pretty terrible :p, I'm narrow-minded when it comes to music. I hate country + rap, alternative is alright, but I hate solo artists like Owl City and that stuff. Yuck. —Forget 04:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::Country and rap are both quite terrible genre's. American metal (and mainstream, tho american metal is lolmainstream), however, are too =/ --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 04:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm in love with Hardcore :) A Day to Remember! listen now! —Forget 04:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I don't really care about the "emo" aspect of hardcore music, but music-technically it's often all the same. np. Blotted Science - Laser Lobotomy, just try tapping along the rhytm of this. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 04:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok will do right now! :p —Forget 05:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Amazing instrumental features, but wheres the vocals! D: —Forget 05:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You need to learn to listen to instrumental music :> I hardly notice that they don't sing in stuff like that, because it's so very diverse. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 05:04, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yah I do :p I am a sucker for good hardcore breakdowns, you prolly hate any screaming of some sort? It is so intense. —Forget 00:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::If Blotted Science isn't intense, at least in the pace of the music, then I don't know what is. Screaming depends, musicians can't perform as amazing things when they're limited to only 1 technique. Hardcore music and w/e tends to be limited to grunted verses and clean/in general more melodic choruses. When you start to understand the way in which those songs are built, you'll realize that they're all the same, just with different melodies and words. The typical verse - refrain - verse thingy is everywhere, and I could probably guess the next 5 tones of most songs I hear, and I'm telling you, that just doesn't work. np. Amon Tobin - Four Ton Mantis. Jazz-like electronic. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 05:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, I love the idea of hardcore, good melody to the chorus then maybe one really intense breakdown and semi-breakdowns in the verses. Listening right now!!! —Forget 05:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Mmhm. But it starts to taste like wood when every single of your bands are like that. Listen to The Dresden Dolls - Sing, and Arcturus - Moonshine Delirium. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 05:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Woah freaking creepy video lol, ok will do. —Forget 00:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::First video was relaxing, 2nd was strange and creepy :P haha —Forget 00:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Which one was which? Both can be very relaxing, but I guess Sing was the relaxing one. The genre is actually punk-cabaret, and the song really comes across to me because lolsinging. Take a listen to the way the singer in Arcturus sings, and you'll find very interesting "melodies". --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 05:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::It's funny lol—Forget 05:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::The skill it takes to do that stuff is amazing =/ Me wants, but it'll be time before we even get to death grunts/-growls with my teacher. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 05:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Owl City They are amazing and so is rap and hip-hop and if you think differently you are utterly terrible. ··· Danny Hates Snow 06:20, 19 December 2009 (UTC) : not a fan bro, and I cant take how many times the singer from owl city roles his eyes when he sings, lol —Forget 06:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::since when do you actually watch songs? =/ ··· Danny Hates Snow 01:17, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :::I'm a big critic when it comes to bands on how good they play live, he sings alright but always looks like he's having an orgasm every 3 seconds lol —Forget 06:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : The only remotely good bands on the page are Senses Fail and The Used, too, btw. ··· Danny Hates Snow 01:17, 19 December 2009 (UTC) : I've met two smart representatives of intelligent persons who listen to rap/hip-hop. The first one is my biology teacher, the second one is this roleplayer with a seriously screwed up head. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 06:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I listen to rap and hip-hop more than I listen to Say Anything and Nickasaur! combined. ··· Danny Hates Snow 06:26, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :::I count 3. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 06:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Say Anything is pretty good, Nickasaur is kinda gay :> —Forget 06:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nickasaur! is actually gay, so that makes sense. Also, Stereo Skyline! ··· Danny Hates Snow 07:20, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :::::O lol, I thought he sang about chicks! :p —Forget 17:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::He does. Just because you're gay doesn't mean can can't make songs about girls, tbh. ··· Danny Hates Snow 19:37, 19 December 2009 (UTC) Listen to anything put out by Kid Cudi or Jedi Mind Tricks or Tribe Called Quest or Biggy Smalls or Immortal Technique or Deltron 3030 and say rap isn't chill :> -- 20:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Iirc Immortal Technique counts as some form of hip-hop. Not bad, but not my thing. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I prefer Ludacris, Jay-Z, and Lil Wayne. :> ··· Danny Hates Snow 21:31, 19 December 2009 (UTC) Paramore :> — 21:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Wait, does Danny actually like Owl City? If so, we are no longer friends. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:34, 19 December 2009 :What's wrong with Owl City? Besides the fact they fuck Fireflies, y'know. — 21:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I've met Adam Young. He's the biggest douchebag I've ever met. And his music is terrible. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:36, 19 December 2009 :::You should have killed him and improved the world greatly. — 21:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::I did seriously consider taking a melon baller to his eyes after he said that his music was "inspirational for millions of women". [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:39, 19 December 2009 :::::Women are inspired by his music, because they are women and he is a faggot. ;o — 21:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Owl City is good and most singers are douchebags. Neither or these facts can be contested. If the music wasn't good, millions of people wouldn't by the album. This does not mean that bands that don't sell millions of records are not good, but it is impossible to deny that extremely popular bands must be good. Most popular singers and poets throughout the ages have been massive douchebags, but that doesn't make tham bad. I mean, even Mozart and Beethoven were quite the massive douche fucks. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:05, 19 December 2009 (UTC) ::On a similar note, I've had friends who've met Max Bemis and have said that he is one of the most fascinating assholes they have ever met. I aspire to be him one day. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:06, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :::Wut? I know most artists are a-holes (I've met a lot), but how is popular music good? Lady Gaga has sold millions of albums. Point made. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:08, 19 December 2009 ::::Her music must not be too terrible then. I personally don't like it at all, but millions of other people do, and that's not counting the pirated copies. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:09, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, out of curiosity, have you actually ever really listened to an Owl City album? I have trouble imagining you would dislike them if you liked Hellogoodbye or DCFC at all. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:10, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :: Thom Yorke is a massive douche and Radiohead is quite possibly the best band ever :3. But that doesn't take away from the fact Own City does, infact, suck. The only reason people buy the album is because his voice is amazing. And Lady Gaga makes quality music. — 22:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Thunda McDoesn'tLikeElectronicMusic ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:11, 19 December 2009 (UTC) ::::so i herd radiohead > all other bands -- Biggles Jollyfist 22:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::You're such a fagnboy [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 22:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You son of a...-- Biggles Jollyfist 22:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::: Lady GaGa is hilarious :> And in a positive way. She objectifies men, which I think is instant win. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Personally I don't relate musical skill (much) to the ability to compose melodies and write words which are appealing to the senses. And saying the masses know what's music-technically skillful is a good joke. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've heard all of Owl City's shit live. I get a lot of live tickets. Btw, Owl City is just one guy...and his whole discography is terrible. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:13, 19 December 2009 :::::::What the fuck is with all the EC's on this page? And Owl City is all computer generated shit, listen to some real music Danny, like Radiohead. — 22:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::More RH fanboys? Oh joy :D [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 22:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Blame Big :< — 22:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I have the entire discography, and it's all good imo. Radiohead is only mildly good. Rock is just so bleh. Same chords and riffs over and over again just gets old. Listen to some more punk, like The Gaslight Anthem, which is one of the best bands of the decade according to the critics btw. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:16, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Meh, I don't just like rock. I like a lot of stuff. But typically I don't like generic computer pop. And, btw, mass consumers are idiots. Britney Spears has sold over a billion albums. Point made (again). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:18, 19 December 2009 ::::::::: The only punk I've come to like, is Hard Core, from the 80's, very serious, and sung in Finnish! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoVnA-Ylans :> --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, you should listen to Paramore Danny, they are amazing. — 22:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Read my post below, Thunda, and stop suggesting bad music. Also, Britney Spears's albums mostly had great critical reviews, so that on top of the number sold means she must not be abs terrible. In fact, a lot of her songs weren't that bad. A lot of people just like to hate popular music, dearest KJ - why else would people not like Fall Out Boy? ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:23, 19 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wait, you like Fall Out Boy? When have they ever been popular? Or good? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:27, 19 December 2009 :::::::::::::Danny sorry but Fall Out Boy is fucking terrible beyond words among terrible music. It didn't take skill or emotion or creativity of any sort to get preteen girls to go gaga over some shitter like Pete Wentz 00:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Your statement is stupid and bad. Fall Out Boy was popular before people realized Pete Wentz was hot. Their popularity was entirely do to "Sugar, We're Going Down" and "Grand Theft Autumn". Fall Out Boy has always had impressive lyrics if nothing else, though their use of instruments certainly set them apart from other bands in their early days and continues to do so. ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:24, 20 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::More like they got a really really lucky break getting signed onto the shittastic Nintendo Fusion Tour Convention way back in the day. If you want to improve your example, swap the band for say Ratatat. -- 00:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You're terrible and don't understand anything. ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:30, 20 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::If you disagree, consider that they were nominated for "Best New Artist" at the Grammys for From Under the Cork Tree. ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:30, 20 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::The Grammy's are all fluff. Everyone knows that. For example, the Jonas Brothers were nominated last year. So, by the transitive property, Fall Out Boy is just as good as the Jonas Brothers. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:35, 20 December 2009 :::::::::::::::::Granted, this year's nominees are much better, but look at the last decade. They were bad. But seriously, the Grammy's are just a way to push record sales for Christmas by putting a sticker on your album (that's why the announce the nominees before Christmas). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:37, 20 December 2009 ::::::::::::::::::no. ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:42, 20 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::"No" is not a defense against the truth. And that's all true. ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:49, 20 December 2009 ::::::::::::::::::::Nice try, but no. I just cbf'd writing a tl;dr about it. So far, all you've said is what I listen to is bad, basically, but you've yet to offer up anything that you listen to as evidence other than shitty rock music. =/ ··· Danny Hates Snow 01:10, 20 December 2009 (UTC) Fall Out Boy USED TO have good music actually. Their new albums are horrible though. — 00:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :^ ··· Danny Hates Snow 01:10, 20 December 2009 (UTC) tbh my musical tastes come down to emotion. i'd rather listen to happy music and unfortunately most rock music is just depressing. i mean, out of the rock albums i've listened to, Nickelback was the "happiest" but only because all of their songs are about fucking and being rich. if anyone has any happy rock that actually has decent guitar (read: not fucktardedly distorted like most rock bands), please point them out. i love electronica as is obvious, but it does get old sometimes. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:21, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :Nickelback is actually my third favorite band :O — 22:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Every musical artist I know hates Nickelback more than anything because of how junky their songs sound and how every song is the same thing with different lyrics. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:24, 19 December 2009 (UTC) ::: That's true for their newest album but listen to some of their old shit, mainly Silver Side Up. — 22:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Mr. Fastfinger. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Needs more lyrics. =/ I already have GYBE! if I want instrumental. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:25, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :::If music has lyrics I focus too much on it, and then I try force myself to learn them D: --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hs9I56oUTiE tbh. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:28, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :courtesy of napalm — 22:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::shit music is shit. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:34, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :::Of course it's shit, Napalm listens to it. — 22:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZB7yswo6a0 Niggers. -- Biggles Jollyfist 22:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :35AFUAVZUC4 [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 22:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9foyE-hPOaQ Tbh -- 00:23, December 20, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-_IFAt8ka0 --Crow 00:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Just saw NAS 4 months ago :> 00:36, December 20, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRvTRTbv9z8 — 00:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) EMPIRE OF THE SUN that is all. ··· Danny Hates Snow 01:13, 20 December 2009 (UTC)